Vignette Destiny
by x-ticklemeblue
Summary: Snippets— gobbets— dollops— shards— anything really, as long as love prevails in each ending. SasuSaku. AU.
1. Cigarettes

**OMG, I'M BACK. HAHAAAAA~. ****after... a year, probably? you guys mad? I hope not. ._.**

**anyway, I welcome you to my new story— err, no, a _series_.** **of drabbles, that is.**

**the chapters are in no way related to each other, _at_** _**all.**_

**enjoy. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Vignette Destiny<br>Drabble ONE: Cigarettes  
>RATED: T<strong>

_x-ticklemeblue_

She hates the fact that he smokes.

She hates the fact that he frets when he's out of a stick, but not when she comes home late.

"Give me a stick." she once said as he raised an eyebrow at her. She shrugged. "Come on, just one."

He groaned, and left his cigarette on the ashtray. "You want me stop, don't you?"

"I didn't—" she sighed. "Yeah, I want you to."

"Why?"

"Because I see cigarette butts scattered in our room, in the balcony, in the trash bin," she said, her voice cracking. "Because— it's controlling you."

He bit her earlobe. "I'm addicted. I _can't _stop."

"Even for me?" And for a second, he thought he saw her twitch, flinch— tear apart before him. He loves her—he _really _does, but even _she_ can't remove all of this stress away.

He shook his head, grabbed his cigarette stick from the tray, and inhaled another breath of smoke.

Her hands turned into fists. "Then I'm moving out."

And she did just that.

A week later, he learned she was once an addict herself.

"Yeah. She smoked, but she stopped." Ino looked at Sasuke, then at Sakura who was cowering behind her shoulder. "She stopped for you."

* * *

><p><strong>OH HELLO THERE, REVIEWERS. XD you will review, right? o.O HAHAHA.<strong>

**and yes, I am _officially _back!**

**I take up suggestions! PM me any of your ideas and I might pick it! :D**

**anyway, review? I haven't been here for _quiiiite _a long time so please— boost my confidence up, will you, lovelies? :)**

**...oh!**

**I got this idea from: **existence555** and her story;** Lazy Love**_. _**_(read it, it's AWESOME. and it's ShikaTema, so HELL YES.)_

**BYE. :)**


	2. Text

**special thanks to Strawberrytelle for the quote I based this story on! :D**

**here's another drabble. enjoy. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Vignette Destiny<br>Drabble TWO: Text  
>RATED: K+<strong>

_x-ticklemeblue_

Sakura has had her own fair share of boyfriends.

One thing that was consistent, is that her previous boyfriends never let her use their phones. If ever they were to leave it, they had security codes or locks on it just so she can't open them.

She lost her temper once, when while she and one of her ex-boyfriend were eating outside, he was to pre-occupied with his phone rather than the date. When he went to the restroom, he left his phone behind. She wasn't at all tempted to see what was there, but then his phone rang and on the screen said, _'New message received'. _She had the right to know who he was texting, _right_?

She opened that message and on that night, they broke up.

She concluded that she had bad luck with boys. All of them cheated, all of them hurt, all of them broke her.

So when she dated Sasuke Uchiha, she expected a Gesture Unlock phone and a broken heart.

One time, Sakura decided that they watch a movie at his home. They were both in the kitchen, making spaghetti. Not wanting to get his phone wet, Sasuke put his phone on the counter top, away from the spills and spatters of water, sauce, and sweat.

"Sasuke-kun, where do you put your pots?" she asked, opening and closing every cupboard there was.

Without bothering to look at her, he said, "Under the counter."

She was on her knees, opening the mini-cabinet under the dispensary, when his phone rang.

She peeped at the screen. _'One unread message(s)_'.

She bit her lip. _'If I read it now, he wouldn't notice. Anyway, he's facing the other way.'_

"Sakura," he called. She looked up over her shoulder to see him looking down at her. "baby, I'm kind of busy here. Can you read that for me?"

* * *

><p><strong>thanks for reading!<strong>

**reviews, please? :3**

**BYE. :)**


	3. Glass

**got the idea from a pick-up line one of my 'suitors' tried on me. XD**

**I enjoyed that pick-up line, so please, enjoy, too. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Vignette Destiny<br>Drabble THREE: Glass  
>RATED: K<strong>

_x-ticklemeblue_

"Sakura," he pointed at the big glass pane in front of them. "Do you see that girl?"

"Eh, where?" she asked him— looking right, left, and on her tiptoes. Seeing no one behind the pane, she looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"She's there. Right_ there_." he said, taking his place behind her. "She's right in front of you."

Squinting her eyes, she was taken aback to see her reflection.

"See her now?"

She nodded her head slowly, confused.

"Well," he started, hugging her tight from behind. "I'm going to ask her to marry me."

In his arms, Sakura gasped— then covered her face with the palms of her hands. Her body was shaking. Tears— they were falling.

"Now, I don't know if she'll accept." kissing the crown of her head, he whispered, "I'm scared she might say _no_."

Twisting around, she hugged him as tight as possible, saying slurred words on his chest. "Don't be, Sasuke-kun, _don't be_. She'll accept— she_ definitely_ will."

* * *

><p><strong>I'll try to update every threefive days. :3**

**reviews, guys! :D**

**BYE. :)**


	4. Bus

**me and my friend were on a bus and then we started making cheesy comments. I decided to make a drabble out of it. XD**

**enjoy! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Vignette Destiny<br>Drabble FOUR: Bus  
>RATED: K+<strong>

_x-ticklemeblue_

Upon riding the bus, she sat at the large cushioned seat at the back. When she sat down on the left side, she realized that there was—at the _right _side— a raven-haired man looking out the window.

Well, wasn't he..._ pretty_.

The man, sensing her presence, looked at her. Confused that she did not look away, he raised an eyebrow. "What do you want?"

She smiled at him and waved a meek _hello_. Blinking at her sheepishness, he smirked and nodded at her in acknowledgement before looking out the window once more.

And then she was scooting towards him.

"Hi." she greeted. The man shifted slightly so that he can face her.

"Hey." he said coolly, crossing his arms on his chest.

They did not stop talking after that.

They learned each others names, about themselves—age, birthdate, hobbies, likes, dislikes, family, and even problems they've never even dared talk to with anyone else. They exchanged numbers, and smiles, and smirks and—

"Mister? Miss?" the barker called their attention, a pouch of bus tickets around his waist. "Where's your stop?"

"Konoha." they replied in unison. They looked at each other and laughed.

Upon hopping off the bus, her fingers were threaded with his.

* * *

><p><strong>rated K+ because I don't want children to talk to complete strangers on the bus. XD<strong>

**thank you, supporters, for the reviews you guys keep sending in! :D**

**anyway, review! :3**

**BYE. :)**


	5. Gundam

**thank you, my _lovelylovely_ crush for giving me this idea. :)**

**yes, my crush is addicted to Gundam and he tells me stuff like where he buys, when he's going to get it, how to assemble, how he's going to customize it, etc. I dunno why. _maybehelikesme_.**

**enjoy! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Vignette Destiny<br>Drabble FIVE: Gundam  
>RATED: T<strong>

_x-ticklemeblue_

"Look what we got in our mail, Sasuke-kun!" she said in mock excitement. "Another Gundam!"

"Hn."

She sighed, throwing the box on his lap. "How many time do I have to open that damned door before I stop seeing Gundam boxes on our porch?"

"How much was the delivery fee?" he said, examining the box for any defects.

"How much was the Gundam, I might ask." she trudged up the stairs, stomping. "You better don't forget that it's our anniversary tomorrow!"

Hearing the door slam shut, he smirked. He started assembling the pieces.

The next day, she felt no arms around her waist, no breath on her neck. Turning over, she saw a wrapped gift placed beside her.

Tearing it open slowly, she glimpsed at the exposed area. She almost had the urge to hit her head with the present. _"Gunpla Builders: HG"_.

A gundam, _seriously_?

Opening it fully, and taking it out of the box, she froze.

It was a pink GPB-04B Bearguy, neatly assembled, with her name cleanly engraved on it's chest, embossed with gold.

With tears in her eyes, she jumped off the bed, opened the door, and was greeted by strong, open arms.

"I've been waiting for you to wake up." he kissed her fully on the lips. "Happy anniversary, Sakura."

* * *

><p><strong>done! HUWAAW. :D<strong>

**it would so awkward once anyone from school finds out about this, GAAAASH.**

**review! XD ...and review, okay?**

**BYE. :)**


	6. Carrot

**blame my classmate for giving me a hard topic to make a drabble out of! I mean, seriously?_ carrots_? XD**

**...because I have the dirtiest mind ever.**

**enjoy? :))**

* * *

><p><strong>Vignette Destiny<br>Drabble SIX: Carrot  
>RATED: M<strong>

_x-ticklemeblue_

"_Sasuke-kun_." she whimpered, as he stuck two fingers in her. "Rushing much? How about a little... foreplay?"

He liked that idea. _Very much._

He kissed her softly while bending behind her, grabbing what he can in the kitchen basket.

With glazed, excited eyes, she looked at the thing in his hand, then had the urge to kick him.

"Sasuke." she rasped, annoyed. "Do you expect me to let you put _that_ in _here_?"

"It was the first thing I could grab, okay?" A rare blush on his cheeks. "Blame your cruddy basket."

"How am I going to let you stick a carrot up my vagi—" sighing in frustration, she jumped off the counter, but he wouldn't let her leave.

She stirred slightly, feeling her sexual hunger decrease. Then she accidentally rubbed against his growing member, and it all just came back. Releasing a throaty moan, she climbed up once again, tugging him closer, bracketing him between her legs.

"Throw the carrot away, Sasuke kun." she purred, biting his lip. "I need you hard and thick and _now_."

A kiss— then tongue. A touch— then a grope. A squeak— then a moan.

Smirking, he slammed the carrot in her, making her scream. "_Good, God— _carrot feels _gooooood_!"

Foreplay has never been this nice.

* * *

><p><strong>and that, ladies and gentlemen, is just the weirdest thing ever! I wrote this during our final exams. HAHAHAHAHA.<strong>

**CRACK, OMG. I had tons of laughs making this, but I swear I did not even enjoy writing it. maybe I wrote it for the lolz.**

**review for the sake of carrots? :P**

**BYE. :)**


	7. Graduation

**I graduated yesterday. I'm officially a college student. :')**

**inspiration for this plot? my cowardice. and it's Sakura's birthday, so yeah.**

**enjoy, please! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Vignette Destiny<br>Drabble SEVEN: Graduation  
>RATED: K+<strong>

_x-ticklemeblue_

The masters of the ceremony dismissed the program with a _'Congratulations on graduating, Batch 2012!'. _Next thing she knew, everyone was shouting, laughing, crying— but she didn't hear any of that. Everyone was jumping, throwing their caps in the air, hugging, dancing stupidly— but she didn't see any of that.

Because she was looking— looking for _him_.

Making her way through the crowd— getting pulled in for a photo, getting a hug from a crying friend— Sakura finally made her way to the stage where he was idly sitting on the table where they put the diplomas on. She smiled at him.

Sasuke saw her and saluted.

_This is it. Now or never._

"Come here." she said, grinning widely, her arms wide open.

He smirked, jumped off the table, then raised his fist for a fist-pump.

"Tsk, stupid. Come here!" she said, running to him and hugging him tightly._ 'Say it now, say it now.'_

"Why a hug?" he asked, still enveloped in her arms. "We've always fist-pumped when we see each other. It's like routine."

Inside her head, she knew she can't say it after all. He _did_ have a girlfriend, and it was one of her friends too. And what hurts more, is that she and Sasuke are very close friends. If she confesses now, it breaks_two_ of her greatest friendships.

"Why ask? Can't I hug you?" she giggled, unwrapping her arms and smiling at him. "It's graduation, at least give me a hug for the last time."

He scoffs playfully and pats her back, rejoining his group of friends while she went to hers.

"Hey, Sakura." he suddenly called out. She turned slightly, raising her eyebrows.

He smiled slightly, and said, "Happy birthday." before disappearing beneath the arms of his friends.

She looked at him one last time at the corner of her eye, and smiled ruefully. "I love you, you idiot."

* * *

><p><strong>YES, it happened to me. but of course it wasn't my birthday and we were able to take photos together after the hug.<strong>

**when I opened my arms, he was already questioning me because I _think_ he knows I'm going to confess. **I got scared so I just told him I wanted a hug. **he was reluctant at hugging me and he really did raise his fist since it really was routine for us. in the end I just hugged him and he hugged me back and I walked away like nothing happened. -.-**

**review, please? I didn't update for 8 days, I think? sorry about that. but please review. :D**

**BYE. :)**


	8. Direction

**because I love One Direction? HAHA, true, but not actually the reason how I got this prompt. :P**

**thank you to one of my friends for this! :)**

**A/N: Sasuke and Sakura are close friends here. :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Vignette Destiny<br>Drabble EIGHT: Direction  
>RATED: K+<strong>

_x-ticklemeblue_

Sakura had no sense of direction.

So it doesn't shock Sasuke if his phone rings whenever she's gone out.

"Sasuke-kun, hi." he could practically _hear _that sheepish grin forming on her lips. "I'm in front of the Sannai—"

"I'm not even going to ask how you got there." he groaned. "Okay, ride a bus going to Aomori capital."

"Sasuke-kun, I'm not stupid. I know Aomori is a _tad bit _too far from Konoha, so—"

"Just go. I'll be waiting."

Confused but delighted to see her friend once again after a few months, she went to the station and rode the bus.

After what may have been an hour (she also had no sense of time), she stood still in the middle of the streets, watching people pass by her. The city lights were absolutely eye-catching and she couldn't help but marvel at the city in front of her. Sometimes, she loved getting lost because it meant another adventure.

She did not mind the footsteps that were getting closer, but then she was twisted around and Sasuke was in front of her, clutching at her shoulders.

A sigh of relief escaped from his mouth, a weary smile on his face. "Sakura."

He was so_ gorgeous_. With eyes of the darkest of shades and hair of the silkiest of textures, he was so _beautiful_ that it brought tears in her eyes.

"Sasuke-kun. I need some more directions."

He raised an eyebrow at her. "To where, exactly?"

She gave him a toothy grin. "To _you_."

"Oh, that's easy." he chuckled, hugging her tight. "Go to where your mind goes when it wanders off. You'll find me."

* * *

><p><strong>okay, what the hell. I'm sorry. OTL<strong>

**this isn't what I thought of but it just sort of wrote itself, so meh. I hope you enjoyed it, though!**

**review, please! :D**

**BYE. :)**


	9. Wanderlust

**I HAVEN'T UPDATED, OMG SORRY. OTL**

**so, uh... hope you guy like this. I had loads of fun writing it. :)**

**enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Vignette Destiny<br>Drabble NINE: Wanderlust  
>RATED: T<strong>

_x-ticklemeblue_

She held a hand to her beating heart, after have been running from home— from_ the world_.

Exhausted, her knees trembled and gave in, making her fall back and lay down on the grassy land beneath her worn-out heels.

"Sasuke-kun..." Breathing heavily, she stared up at the midnight sky and smiled. "Where are we?"

"We're almost there, Sakura. So_ close_." He was holding her hand and laying down beside her an instant later. "In a world for us."

"_Our_ world, Sasuke-kun? We made it this far so quickly?" she said, closing her eyes and reveling at the sound of nature around them. "It feels so _great_."

"Do you want to go back now, Sakura?" he asked all of a sudden, leaves rustling as a wind came upon them.

"No," she protested, squeezing his hand. "_Never_."

"Never." he repeated, liking the sound of it. Never will they go back. Never will they be judged.

"Sasuke-kun, they'll be looking for us." she whispered to his ear, suddenly sounding scared.

"They already are."

"Sasuke-kun... I don't want them to." She shook beside him. "They'll take me away— away from you."

He opened his eyes and turned his head to look at her. So beautiful in her floral, peach dress and her watery jade eyes. Her pink hair tousled and was cut short just moments after they decided to explore the wonders of the Earth. The scissors lay abandoned in her room, together with a note saying that she had a brand new world she wanted to live in— a new world she can call _theirs_ and theirs alone.

They were rebels, and they were judged. _Fall in love_, the world told them. _Falling in love changes people_. And they did. They fell in love with each other— they changed.

Will the world still judge them?

He planted a chaste kiss to her chapping lips. "I won't let them." _Not anymore._

* * *

><p><strong>oh, you know. just a big <em>'fuck you'<em> to society— to _the world_.**

**IDK, I just seriously love this.**

**especially Sasuke's last line. he just answered two questions at once and I honestly did not expect it to be put out that way. _(damn, I never thought I was awesome, WHAT.)_**

**review!**

**BYE. :)**


	10. Lollipop

**ugh, I'm sorry for the_ i-dunno-how-many-days_ late update. o.O**

**here it is, though. sorry if it's not too fluffy. _hell, _its not even _romantic_, I think.**

**I hope you enjoy reading it, though. :))**

* * *

><p><strong>Vignette Destiny<br>****Drabble TEN: Lollipop  
><strong>**RATED: T**

_x-ticklemeblue_

It was lunch break and there was only about five people in the classroom.

Sakura was chattering with Ino when Sasuke decided to walk in and sit next to them.

"Hey, babe." Ino greeted, kissing the Uchiha on the cheek. "Have you eaten yet?"

He mumbled in reply.

"Okay." she dismissed and continued their conversation. "Now, Kinati was like _all over _Oroye but then—"

"Is that the episode where Kinati got murdered and Oroye was put to jail when it wasn't really him?" Sasuke boomed, rocking his chair back and forth.

"_What?_" Sakura reprimanded, shocked. "She got killed— _what_? By Oroye, wait... Oh. Then who killed her?"

"Damnit, Sasuke-kun!" Ino shouted, slapping his shoulder. "I was getting to that part!"

"Sorry." he muttered, his eye catching Sakura's chocolate lollipop.

"Hmpf." Ino pouted, turning back to Sakura. "Okay, so the police went to Takara's, you know, the one Kinati cheated on? Yeah, and they found the exact same knife in his kitchen—"

"Sakura," Sasuke boomed, making her jump slightly.

She looked at him and raised her eyebrows, annoyed that he interrupted Ino on the best part. She pushed the lollipop to the side of her mouth and mumbled, "What?"

He leaned forward and tugged at the stick, and she bit it to stop him from getting it.

"Sasuke! If you want one, buy one!" she stated, the lollipop still in her mouth. Taking advantage, he took it while she was talking, smirking when he heard the 'pop' when it slid out of her mouth.

He stood up and put the treat in his cavern, walking out the door. Sakura angrily followed seconds later.

Ino sat where she was, blinking. Her own boyfriend just indirectly kissed her best friend. "What the fu—"

Sakura came back moments later, the lollipop stick sticking out of her lips and a slightly disappointed Sasuke trailing behind her.

Ino could only facepalm and forget about everything. Besides, she had a story to tell.

* * *

><p><strong>this actually happened based on experience. don't judge me! HAHAHAHA.<strong>

**okay, review. XD**

**BYE. :)**


	11. Camera

**I'm sooo sorry for the late update, guys! going to college is hard, okay. :O**

**anyway, BDAY!FIC FOR XENA. SSFAE, I LOVE YOU.**

**enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Vignette Destiny<br>****Drabble ELEVEN: Camera  
><strong>**RATED: K+**

_x-ticklemeblue_

To celebrate his twelfth birthday, Itachi gave him a camera.

He was young back then and he really had no interest in photography.

"But aniki," he practically whined, a small pout on his lips. "It's.._.girly_."

"Taking photos is _not _girly at all." Mikoto scolded, hearing their conversation from across the hall. "Try going outside. There are pretty things you can take pictures of out there."

Reluctantly, he gave into his mother's request and left the house, pocketing his camera, then walking out into their quiet neighborhood.

He passed by a park, a playground, a hillside, and a pier when he decided to give up looking for the _pretty things_ his mom told him about. Turning back and walking on the sidewalks, he saw, out of the corner of his eye, a fading blue dress fluttering in the breeze. He glanced, and then stared.

It was a girl, probably younger, or maybe older, he couldn't tell, and she had what was probably one of the most unique hair colors; _pink. _She was on the other side of the road, running after what may have been her pet dog.

He found himself fumbling in his pockets for the camera, almost dropping it at his haste. Then he was clicking, taking whatever he could before the girl gets out of his sight.

Walking back home, he looked at all of the shots he took, frowning when it was all just blurry pink-green-blue blobs, with his thumb occasionally blocking the lens. But then there was _this _shot. The shot he got when the girl turned to look at him, panting heavily after running around. She smiled at him and proceeded to run, leaving him standing there.

"How was it, Sasuke-kun?" Mikoto asked once he tumbled into the house.

"You were right, okaa." He nodded appreciatively. "There _are _pretty things I can take photos of."

Of pink hair, green eyes, and fluttering blue dresses; his camera was filled with those.

* * *

><p><strong>...yeah. IDK what I'm doing with my life. I'm sorry. OTL<strong>

**review, babes.**

**EDIT: thanks to the reviewers who pointed out that I wrote _'otouto'_ instead of _'aniki'_. just changed it. thanks, guys. :D  
><strong>

**BYE. :)**


	12. Wedding

**I'm sorry if all of you have been waiting (lol, I'm pretty sure no one even reads this). OTL**

**I've had this idea for weeks but only had some ounce of productivity in me to actually type it all down. :p**

**so, anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Vignette Destiny<br>****Drabble TWELVE: Wedding  
><strong>**RATED: K+**

_x-ticklemeblue_

She took in a shuddering breath as she walked forward down the aisle, staring at the people looking over their shoulders and turning towards her as she did so. She rubbed her clammy hands together, chanting_ 'this is it' _over and over in her head. She felt naked without her engagement ring, but then she remembered it'll be replaced by their wedding ring, strengthened by their wedding vows of eternity.

She had walked past five church pews now, only ten more until she and that man standing by the altar are wed. Red and white rose petals showered the path she was waking on, a little kid with green eyes and black hair, _their kid, _carelessly throwing them away as they both strolled.

"She looks so beautiful in that dress." She heard a woman compliment when she passed by the seventh pew, "She always is."

She stopped for a moment and gave Tsunade a big smile, genuine and warm. Tsunade beckoned her to move forward, frowning playfully at her. Beside her, Jiraiya gave her a thumbs-up, hugging his wife by the shoulder.

"Are you nervous, _okaa-san_?" She looked down and saw their youngest, still looking forward. "_Okaa-san?_"

" Oh I'm not, love." she said, knowing that their little princess was listening. Such a smart child, knowing that she can't stop walking nor can she walk beside her to talk. "Should I be?"

"You should. You and _otou-san_ will get married now. This is forever. I don't want you and dad to get a divorce."

Sakura laughed softly. Such a skeptical kid, always questioning the smallest things and making them a big deal. Where did she learn that, she had no idea.

Three more pews. Two more pews. One more—

"Sakura." Sasuke said, tugging at her elbow, snapping her out of her trance.

She blinked. What happened to her white dress? What happened to her children? Why was Ino at the altar instead of her? "Oh." she blushed, realizing she had just imagined everything. "What did I do this time?"

"The last wedding was worst." Sasuke commented, shrugging. She blushed even more, remembering how _in the moment _she was that she went with the maid of honour up the altar when she was only invited because she had to fill in for Sasuke.

"I imagined us getting married." She blurted out, leaning on his shoulder. "And we had a beautiful girl."

Sasuke chuckled and hugged her from the waist, pulling her closer as he gave her room to sit down on the pew. "We will soon." he whispered to her ear, rubbing the bulge on his wife's stomach and holding her hand, caressing the silver band on her ring finger.

* * *

><p><strong>I need to sort out my life.<strong>

**special shoutout to Sasusaku Forever and Ever and Shinrin94-XIII because they be the bitches who reminded me I needed to update. LOVE YOU GUYS. thanks for your existence. thanks for knowing I exist. ugh, my emotions, fhbaksjnalsf.**

**review and be loved by me forever!**

**BYE. :)**


	13. Twitcam

**OH, HAI THURR. yes, babes! another update. :))**

**_prompt;_ my frustration over not watching Liam's twitcam because of stupid Twitter's technical difficulties.**

**enjoy, my darlings :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Vignette Destiny<br>****Drabble THIRTEEN: Twitcam  
><strong>**RATED: T**

_x-ticklemeblue_

Sakura sat idly in front of her computer, resting her chin lazily in the palm of her hand, her arm propped up by her elbow on the table. She had scrolled through her Dashboard too many times already and it was just _dead_._  
><em>

_'Should I do a following spree today? A promo, maybe?' _She thought to herself, randomly reblogging whatever else she hasn't reblogged for the last hour. She groaned and swiveled in her seat, standing up and going to the kitchen to make herself a cup of coffee. She returned minutes later and was greeted with a _100+ _on her dash.

_'What the hell—' _Her eyes widened and she gaped at her screen, scrolling further and further into her dashboard, ignoring the other irrelevant ones. All she was seeing is everyone thrashing as they bombarded her feed with text posts.

"Sasuke's doin a twitcam, OMFG"

"Sasuke Uchiha fans! hes like totz in twitcam ryt now go!"

Sasuke Uchiha was the biggest sensation to hit the world this year. In just a span of six months, he's gotten from rugs to riches, recorded an album, been to America _twice_—__this tour was his third trip there_—_ and helped out in a lot of charities and hospitals. Everyone adored him, _loved _him. Sakura included. She was, without a doubt, his biggest fan.

She cursed at all of them for not giving out the link— and their horrible spelling— so she had to frantically go to her Twitter and sign in, go to the verified Sasuke Uchiha page and click on the link that was his latest tweet.

She bounced in her seat, her heart beating erratically as she waited for the page to load. All the happiness drained out of her though, when a big "We are having difficulties. Please reload the page and try again." greeted her. When she did, the connection apparently 'maxed' out and wasn't able to connect. She grunted loudly and downed half of her hot coffee, cringing at how much it burned. She refreshed the same link dozens of times, each with the same blue bird looking at her guiltily and saying that they were sorry for the inconvenience.

"But _why_?" she whined, bouncing and pouting in her swivel chair. "Why _now_? When I _actually_ caught him for the_ first time_?" She groaned and muffled her frustrated scream into her jacket sleeve, looking at the computer under her lashes. "Does the world hate me?"

She went back to her Tumblr tab and felt relieved when she wasn't the only one experiencing the same dilemma. Everyone was ranting as well because it isn't working. After a few minutes of refreshing, she went back to Sasuke's Twitter page, wanting to tweet him, and almost facepalmed.

"It won't work. Sorry, you guys. It's either because of the crappy connection here or the livestream's just broken." That was his last tweet, followed by a new one, "Good...night, Japan? Love from the USA. _Arigato gazaimasu_ for the support. Wouldn't have made this far without you guys." That was probably minutes ago, when she was still refreshing and bawling over the fact it just doesn't connect.

She shut down her laptop and proceeded to finish her lukewarm coffee. She didn't even bother putting the cup back the kitchen, feeling already drained. She brushed her teeth, washed her face then flopped down on her fluffy bed, cuddling into her pillow.

Her phone rang beside her, an unknown foreign number flashing on her screen. She lit up, knowing exactly who it was. "You didn't even tweet your girlfriend, you asshole." was her first words once she pressed _Answer_. There was a crackle on the other line and something about having a bad reception. "I hate you." she added firmly, with her playful tone.

"Check my Twitter now." boomed his strong voice, and it sent tingles inside her as she said her goodbyes and told her she loved him very much and wished he was safe. He scoffed and told her the same thing.

She connected her phone to the wi-fi in her home almost immediately after he hung up.

**SasukeUchihaOfficial**

**_SakuraBlossoms** I hate you too, baby. Haha, I miss you. Wish I was there to lull you to sleep. x

* * *

><p><strong>yeaaah, that's it. it's a little long though. o.O<strong>

**I hope you liked it. omfg, this was exactly me though. XD_  
><em>**

**review, please? _preeeetty _please. :D**

**BYE. :)**


	14. Ropes

**RATED M FOR A REASON. BDSM? lol.**

**prompt; pirate life, idk why.**

**enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Vignette Destiny<br>****Drabble FOURTEEN: Ropes  
><strong>**RATED: M**

_x-ticklemeblue_

When Sakura regained consciousness, all she can see was darkness. She tried to scream, only to realize she was blindfolded and gagged. She squirmed, only to whimper in pain as the tight ropes around her wrists rubbed against her skin. Her hands were tied above her head, on the headboard.

"Rise and shine, _Sakura_."

The finger trailing its way up her body sent unwanted tingles down her spine. She was _completely_ naked. She started talking, even with the gag on. Maybe he'd be kind enough to remove it at least.

"Hm, what's that love?" To her relief, he loosened he knot from behind her head and the gag was off. "I didn't hear you."

"What did I do now, Captain?" she moaned out, licking her dry lips, feeling the pirate's hand tweak a hardened nipple. "Captain,_ please._"

"I just needed my quick fix is all."

"You didn't have to fucking tie me to your bed." she sneered, wriggling away from the hand that was itching its way down her core.

"But I wanted to see a submissive Sakura today. It's always you doing the hard work for me, let me return the favor."

"It's my job as the ship's who—" She gasped as Sasuke plunged in two fingers without even adjusting her, not that she needed to.

"No." he protested, curling his fingers inside making Sakura moan. "You're _mine_. No one in this ship can touch you _ever_. You're my first mate, and you're obviously off limits with all those marks on you. You understand?"

"_Hai_." she whimpered, opening her legs as Sasuke drove in a third finger, playing with her clit to tease her. "C-Captain..."

"My name, Sakura." he whispered over her neck, planting sloppy kisses and wet trails of his tongue, sucking at the spot that always made Sakura groan out one of the most seductive moans he'd ever heard. "Tell me my name."

"_Oh. Aah...God, yes._" Sakura cried out, feeling her stomach tighten and her knees beginning to buckle as Sasuke's hand quickened it's pace. "There, _Oh God_. Ah... Ah... _Fuck_." One last thrust and vivd colors flashed across her eyes, her eyelids fluttering shut as her eyes rolled to the back of her head. "S-Sasuke!"

She heard him chuckle as he brought his coated fingers to her mouth, as she eagerly sucked of her own come. She can't hide the smirk that was forming on her lips when she heard him groan, obviously turned on by just how her mouth was working on his fingers.

"Untie me and we'll go for round two, _Captain_."

He didn't even hesitate as he took out his dagger from its sheath and cut through the ropes.

* * *

><p><strong>well, damnit. I'm having Pirate!Sasuke feels, tbh.<strong>

**send me in some prompts! I'll credit you because _yolo_.**

**I didn't proof-read this. I'll get back to it later because I'm sleepy as _fuck_.**

**review because you love me? :3**

**BYE. :)**


	15. Drunk

**hey guys!**

**here's the new chapter for Vignette Destiny. warning: this is kind of a weird chapter. I hope you guys like it, though.**

**anyway, enjoy. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Vignette Destiny<br>****Drabble FIFTEEN: Drunk  
><strong>**RATED: T**

_x-ticklemeblue_

Ino's birthday party involved games, streamers, loud music, strobing lights and— everyone's favorite— _alcohol. _The strong kind. The stuff enough to blow your mind with a single shot or two.

Sasuke had two bottles, one half-empty once Ino found him in her room, her carpeted floor smelling like the liquid and Sasuke an utter mess.

"Sasuke—"

"No..."

When Ino tried to carry him to her bed, he can't even keep himself up, stumbling on his feet and chuckling coldly, cursing his feet for being '_a stupid pair of stupid bones and stupid muscles and tendons'._

"Go to bed—"

"No..."

When she tried to go away and tend to her leaving visitors, Sasuke pulled her down and buried his face on her neck.

"What are you—"

"No..."

As she felt his fingers twirl her long blonde hair, as she felt him trace his thumb over her quivering lips, Sasuke was smiling lovingly up at her, but then frowning once he felt that she had no short hair and her lips were thin and not plump and his blurry vision was getting clearer and _no_, she did_ not_ have green eyes.

"What's wrong—"

"No." he stated, blinking away the haze in his eyes as he looked straight at the dull cerulean orbs he's been mistaking for the striking jade ones he loved so much, "You're not Sakura."

* * *

><p><strong><strong>idk, think what you want. either he and Ino are together and he's still in love with Sakura, or he was at the party and he and Sakura broke up and shit and he decided to release everything there. whatever, lol.<strong>**

****I decided that this will have a hundred chapters and I _promise _I'll do all that. though, **I'm on semi-hiatus right now, lovelies. I'll still update when I get the chance.******

**for the meantime, review please? :D**

**BYE. :)**


	16. Beauty

**oh hi.**

**enjoy this chapter, maybe? it isn't much and it's written in a mediocre manner, but I hope it's okay. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Vignette Destiny<br>****Drabble SIXTEEN: Beauty  
><strong>**RATED: K+**

_x-ticklemeblue_

She used to turn heads—

One thing Sasuke hated was the fact Sakura _always _had to wear make-up.

It's not that it's completely stupid— which it is, for him— it's just that she's hiding the real her and goes out looking like a Barbie. And boys loved Barbie girls. Except Sasuke.

He hates how lips were too red and plump and moist, her eyes were smokey and seductive, and her hair was always ironed straight. He hates the taste of foundation on her face whenever he kisses her. He hates how her heels clack on their floor. He hated how much money she was spending on designer bags and clothes— well, he didn't really mind the expense, but the clothes_, good God._

On Sasuke's birthday, AKA, the day before their anniversary, they went out to a fancy restaurant. She was flawless, of course she was. Her silk dress screamed _'sophisticated' _but her face said _'I'd go to the back room with you after this'_. And that was something Sasuke hated as well; how his friends treat her like a slut because she looked like one. She didn't act like one, though. And Sasuke really, _really _loved that.

When they got back home, Sakura was complaining.

"I'm sorry." she whispered, hugging him tight, "I never got you a gift. Happy birthday, though. I really do love you."

It was almost midnight.

"Take a shower first. I have to tell you something." Sasuke said, gently nudging her to the bathroom. She was still protesting, telling him that she was sorry that the date was totally crappy because there were guys asking for her number. He just laughed, saying that it was alright considering he had some of his share of fangirls as well.

When she got out, he was patiently waiting outside the door. She looked at him, confused, but then he grabbed her shoulders and led her up to their bedroom.

It was a minute to twelve am.

He clamped his hand over her eyes, making her giggle, "What are you doing, Sasuke-kun?"

He sat her down in front of the vanity mirror. When his watch hit twelve, he removed his hand. She saw her reflection.

"This is enough of a birthday gift for me." he smirked, looking at his watch, "Will you look at that? Happy anniversary." He cupped her face from behind, "_This _is the Sakura I know. Your hair uncombed. Your face with no make up. _You._" Sasuke stated, looking at her through the mirror, "Now this face is a memory. Locked up. Where have you been, Sakura? You've been hiding under cosmetics for months now."

She slapped him, tears in her eyes but a toothy grin on her lips, "Idiot. The reason I did this is because I feel like I don't stand up to your standards."

He smirked, kissing her forehead, "Idiot. I don't have them because I don't need them with you."

She never wore make-up ever since.

—Now she can snap necks.

* * *

><p><strong>i'm back.<strong>

**kind of.**

**review, okay?**

**BYE. :)**


End file.
